Not What You Expect 2
by shadow miko
Summary: Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

Chapter 1: Be mine!

Walking slowly down the hill, Kagome felt the breeze blow through her ebony locks. She stared out into the distance as she took in the sights of a familiar village hidden in the leaves. She smiled faintly remembering her time in Konoha over a year ago. She glanced down at the beautiful white gold band around her left hands finger and smiled sadly. Soon she turned away and walked back in the opposite direction. She did this every couple of months to ensure the village was still safe but never actually made it into the village.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the village; she quickly hid in a tree as she watched a squad of Anbu ninja's jump from tree to tree. She discreetly followed them, listening to their conversation.

"The Uchiha has been spotted near by" stated one anbu

"It won't be long until Lady Tsunade has his head on a platter" replied another.

Kagome held in a gasp, she had heard rumours that Sasuke had left the village not long after herself. She questioned herself, why had he done it? Was it because of her? Or was it his search for power to kill his brother as the rumours stated? Either way, she needed to find him and talk it out with him. After all hadn't she promised to return to him…perhaps she was being too selfish expecting him to wait for her after all she had been gone a year. She left as quietly as she appeared.

Kagome came to a large clearing.

"This is a good spot to take a rest" she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and she jumped up, body rigid to see if it was a threat or not, she soon relaxed when she saw that it was a squirrel running to another tree. She smiled and relaxed.

'How silly of me' she thought

Not long after her body was pulled up flush against another's, her back against a hard toned chest.

"Who…" She began to question

"Hn…don't tell me you've forgotten me?" the man interrupted running his tongue up the side of her neck.

"I…ta…chi?" She asked uncertain.

She felt him smirk against her neck; soon she snapped back to reality and tried to put some distance between them. Unfortunately, it didn't work and she struggled against him.

"It won't work twice priestess" he stated

Within a matter of seconds, Itachi pulled her so that she was facing him.

"Be mine!" he commanded as she continued to struggle against him.

"No!" she shouted as she broke free from his hold and raising her arm towards him, but Itachi caught her hand midway and pulled her against him again. He noticed the ring on her finger and frowned.

"Who…" he began

"Let me go!" she demanded and with a final push she was released.

Panting hard, Kagome looked him in the eye waiting for his next move, but all he did was smirk then turned to walk away but not without saying "I will come a retrieve you soon"

Meanwhile in an unknown village not far from Konoha, a tall, lean but muscular man with a fox mask on bowed to another man who stood in the shadows hiding his identity.

"Do you have anything new to inform me?" asked the man in the shadows

"My lord…We have kept watch over her for the past two years, it is definite that she has left the village hidden in the leaves…" the man in the fox man began but was interrupted.

"This is information you have told me before…get to the main point" ordered the cold, hard voice from within the shadows.

"Of course my lord" replied the man in the fox mask not deterred by his attitude "Although she has walked within the vicinity of the village she has not walked within its walls…when will you reveal yourself my lord?"

"Hn…not yet" he replied

With that, the fox masked man disappeared with the silent dismissal.

 _ **A/N: It has been years since the first story and now I have finally decided to do a sequel. Review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Tell me about this girl

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

"Of course my lord" replied the man in the fox mask not deterred by his attitude "Although she has walked within the vicinity of the village she has not walked within its walls…when will you reveal yourself my lord?"

"Hn…not yet" he replied

With that, the fox masked man disappeared with the silent dismissal.

 **Chapter 2: Tell me about this girl**

Team 7 and team 10 were readying themselves for a mission to retrieve Sasuke.

Shikamaru leant against the wooden bridge awaiting his team mates and as rare as it was, his mind wandered.

 **Flashback**

"Aunt Kun-Loon, has Kagome arrived home?" asked Shikamaru over the phone

"Kagome? No I thought she was living with you?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi as her voice hinted at worry.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she is safe" replied Shikamaru "I will find her"

 **End flash back**

Shikamaru sighed to himself and continued to await his team mates.

Some distance away from Konoha, Kagome sat in a remote café not far outside a village sipping some green tea and eating odango. She'd heard that Sasuke wasn't far from here. According to her intel he was on a mission for Orochimaru. She sighed. What was she going to say to him when she saw him?

A couple of miles away from the café, Sasuke removed his hand from within the body of a rogue ninja and sighed as it dropped to the floor. He knelt down to retrieve something and put it inside his shirt. Although he was on a mission for Orochimaru and sort out clues that would lead him to Kagome. Although he did wonder if she would accept him as he was, especially since he had abandoned his village. He sighed once again and began his journey back to sound.

Elsewhere, Itachi and Kisame were stood in front of Pein at the Akatsuki hideout. Pein was not amused, his face contorted in an uncharacteristic scowl.

"First you fail to capture the kyuubi and now you cannot even keep track of a slip of a girl" Pein asked rhetorically as he became more irritated.

"The girl is experienced in battle" replied Itachi "It is not as easy as we first thought"

"Ha!" retorted Pein "Are you telling me that two members of Akatsuki are not able to deal with an experienced fighter?"

The air filled with silence.

"Bring that girl here! Alive and safe or alive and damaged! I don't care which you…"

Just as Pein was about to finish his order, they all heard footsteps entering the room. They looked towards the sound and observed the individual who leaned against the wall with his arms folded in a relaxed pose.

"A girl giving you the slip?" the man asked rhetorically "Well I suppose there is a first for everything Itachi"

The man chortled as everyone bowed in acknowledgement of his rank.

"So tell me Pein, about this girl" grinned the man

 _ **A/N: It has been years since the first story and now I have finally decided to do a sequel. Review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

"Bring that girl here! Alive and safe or alive and damaged! I don't care which you…"

Just as Pein was about to finish his order, they all heard footsteps entering the room. They looked towards the sound and observed the individual who leaned against the wall with his arms folded in a relaxed pose.

"A girl giving you the slip?" the man asked rhetorically "Well I suppose there is a first for everything Itachi"

The man chortled as everyone bowed in acknowledgement of his rank.

"So tell me Pein, about this girl" grinned the man

 **Chapter 3-The girl, Kagome Higurashi**

"A girl has been identified has a true priestess; similar to those from ancient times," Pein replied "I have ordered Itachi and Kisame to apprehend the girl with as little damage as possible"

"And what purpose does this girl serve?" asked the man still leant against the wall.

"A priestess has the power to kill and sense demons, with her power the extraction process of the demons will be easier and less time consuming as well as less man power. She will become the Akatsuki's official demon extractor." Responded Pein.

"Hmm…" replied the man, processing the information that has just been given to him, while rubbing his chin in thought. "Does the girl have a name or is she just priestess?"

"Higurashi Kagome" replied Pein

The man's form stiffened suddenly as his relaxed form tensed and he stood straight up leaning forward bringing his hardened face into the light.

"I see" he responded stiffly.

The Akatsuki members continued to intensely watch the exchange between them, the man rifled something from his pocket and threw it towards Itachi.

"Show the girl this and I can guarantee you will have no issues bringing her in" stated the man "I don't want to see any unrestrained damage marring her body"

"Lord Ryouji?" Questioned Pein.

However, Ryouji ignored him and turned from them all and walked back into the shadows his gait stiff.

Pein turned to both Itachi and Kisame,

"You are dismissed."

And with that they both left the hideout, with a mission at hand.

Itachi surveyed his surroundings as he jumped from tree to tree in search of the woman he had set his sights on, a slight frown coming to his features. His partner didn't comment.

'This has become more complicated,' he thought.

It wasn't long until Kisame broke the silence between them.

"So we can't damage the girl?" question Kisame

"Hn" Itachi replied.

"Well, this mission just got harder" Kisame said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Itachi came to a stop.

"Konoha ninja, just up ahead" Itachi stated.

"How do you know they are Konoha?" asked Kisame

"I can sense the nine-tails chakra" he replied

Slowly, they both too positions behind trees where they could interpret what they were saying without being found out.

Glancing up at the sky, Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Again, another mission failed. There was no sighting of Kagome and they had arrived too late to Sasuke's last location and only to find a mangled body left lying on the ground. Shikamaru sighed again,

'How troublesome,' he thought.

"Can anyone see any clues as to where Sasuke may have been heading to?" Asked Sakura as she searched the dead man clothes for additional clues as to why Sasuke may have come into contact with the ninja.

"Nothing significant over here," responded Shikamaru.

They continued to search the surrounding area until Sakura came across a piece of paper scrunched up in one of the man's pockets. Curiously, she unravelled the sheet of paper and gasped, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it forehead?" asked Ino as she raced towards her the remainder of the team.

"It's Kagome" she answered vaguely.

Shikamaru scrutinized the sheet. There was a detailed sketch of Kagome's head and upper torso.

"What does this all mean?" Asked Naruto.

Shikamaru glanced at the sketch once more.

"We can only assume that Kagome is being hunted…but why is still unknown" he theorised "Let's report to Tsunade."

 _ **A/N: I know it has been a long time since the last update but at least there is one here :D**_

 _ **Review and comment please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

Shikamaru scrutinized the sheet. There was a detailed sketch of Kagome's head and upper torso.

"What does this all mean?" Asked Naruto.

Shikamaru glanced at the sketch once more.

"We can only assume that Kagome is being hunted…but why is still unknown" he theorised "Let's report to Tsunade."

 **Chapter 4-The man behind the fox mask.**

Tsunade took another swig of the bottle of sake before throwing the empty bottle across the room in frustration, Naruto ducked just in time as it narrowly missed hitting him square in the face briefly skimming over the top of his spiky blond hair, blue eyes widening in shock.

"Oi! Watch it grandma!" he shouted in rage

Tsunade held her head between her hands and with a sigh she lifted her head and stared at the occupants in the room.

"We need to track down Kagome and bring her back to the hidden leaf village. We don't know why they want Kagome and until that information is identified we can only assume that Kagome is in immediate danger and will be safest in the village where we can monitor her movements" stated Tsunade.

"But where do we even start looking for her, we haven't seen her for years now" claimed Naruto

"Luckily, before Kagome left the village I asked her to keep me up-to-date with her locations every month. Kagome has recently just sent a message about a week ago with her location. She claimed to be at the fire temple not far from Konoha." Tsunade responded business like.

"Then why hasn't she visited?" questioned Naruto.

"I imagine that is her business Naruto" answered Kakashi

"Either way, it is imperative that we find Kagome and bring her back to Konoha, both teams will head out and Kakashi will be the team leader. I don't suspect this mission to take above a month. Report if anything goes amiss." Stated Tsunade "Dismissed!"

Wandering nearby the fire temple, Kagome pulled the hood of her long black cloak down, breathing in the fresh air. Her sensitive hearing quickly picked up the sounds of the gentle flow of a river nearby. She made her way towards the river and began to strip herself of her clothing and submerged herself in the deep ice cold waters sending erratic shivers through her body. All of a sudden the winds picked up and in mere seconds Kagome waded through the water to pick up her bow and arrow from the bank and as she notched her arrow, a figure appeared wearing a traditional kimono that allowed ease of movement, sword held at the sword and based on the build of the stranger, Kagome assumed he was male. On further inspection, she saw that the males face was covered by a fox mask, which was surrounded by long auburn locks tied in a high ponytail with a turquoise ribbon to match his kimono. Her attention was then brought to his mischieveous emerald green eyes as they took her in.

"Now, now Kagome. You don't want to go shooting people with arrows, they are very dangerous" stated the male in a placating voice that almost sounded like he was mocking her.

"How do you know my name demon?" shouted Kagome as she tightened her grip on the bow.

The man's eyes were extremely expressive kagome had noticed but soon hardened when he realised he wasn't going to get through this peacefully without revealing his identity. He slowly reached up his hand towards his face to show her he means no harm and began to remove his mask as she scrutinised him and suddenly the hold on her weapon loosened as she took in his face, her jaw going slack and her eyes widening with shock. Kagome took note of the smooth pale skin of his familiar face that she noted had matured gracefully, his emerald gaze softened as recognition sunk in slowly and tear began to drop from her eyes, the males face turning to panic as they both ran towards each other, Kagome grabbing her towels as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried into his chest "I thought I'd never see you again"

The man pulled her closer and nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately as he let a smile grace his lips. When she began to calm down, the man pulled away and wiped her tears with his clawed fingers carefully.

"Get dressed and then we can talk, I'll make camp not far from here" he told her.

"I will" she said as he began to turn and walk into the woods, but before he was gone she said, "I'm glad you're alive Shippo"

The man, Shippo smiled and continued to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

"I've missed you so much!" she cried into his chest "I thought I'd never see you again"

The man pulled her closer and nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately as he let a smile grace his lips. When she began to calm down, the man pulled away and wiped her tears with his clawed fingers carefully.

"Get dressed and then we can talk, I'll make camp not far from here" he told her.

"I will" she said as he began to turn and walk into the woods, but before he was gone she said, "I'm glad you're alive Shippo"

The man, Shippo smiled and continued to walk away.

 **Chapter 5-Village hidden in the moonlight**

Kagome and Shippo walked along the uneven forest path, while thinking carefully about what Shippo had divulged to her the previous night.

"Don't think too much Kagome, Sesshomaru will be able to explain more in detail about these unknown 'people' but it's my job to escort you to our village." Commented Shippo

"Yes, but it does make me wonder how and why you have constructed this village" Kagome responded lightly.

"Well a couple of hundred years after you left, the demon population began to diminish, most of the cardinal lords had passed…how…I have no idea" began Shippo "But I think it had something to do with the developed technology of humans, however I must admit it varies from area to area in technology"

"I know, Konoha was like a different world when I first arrived" commented Kagome with a light giggle.

"Anyway, Sesshomaru lead the remainder of the demons to secluded area and caped it in an illusion that can only be seen my demons and those weird Uchiha eyes…If I didn't know better I would of thought they were a demon species on their own!" exclaimed Shippo

"The Uchiha's I know are just as human as I, even if their features can be beautifully demonic" Kagome stated.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about your thing with that young Uchiha and the other that has a thing for slurping his tongue along your neck" Shippo responded with a sly smirk and narrow eyes.

As he said this, Kagome's face illuminated in a bright red blush as she glanced down at the ground , turning her gaze away from Shippo, who gave a gently chuckle.

"H…ow…How do you know that?" She asked stammering

"I've kept track of your movements since I picked up your scent near Konoha" answered Shippo.

"What!" exclaimed Kagome "Why didn't you identify yourself sooner?"

"Well you seemed happy with your life there and I knew that during that time you were the Kagome that had just left the warring states era, not a Kagome that had got passed that stage in her life" he replied. Kagome only sighed. Suddenly, Shippo swept her up in his arms and winked at her startled gasp before taking off into the surrounding forest without a word.

Itachi glanced at his partner with a disgruntled look. He had been eavesdropping on Kagome and an unknown man with auburn hair before his partner had stepped on an uneven branch losing his balance and causing a rustle in the leaves causing the auburn haired male to pick up Kagome and speed off with her. Kisame just gave an apologetic look before Itachi took off after them. He had to admit their conversation had been interesting especially the information he had supplied about Kagome relationship with both Uchiha's and the information that didn't add up…but he would solve this puzzle.

"Shi…pp…o!" Kagome began as her face turned pale "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Hang on! We're almost there" he shouted over the rushing winds.

Within minutes, they came to an abrupt halt, where Kagome was put back onto her feet.

"What is this place?" asked Kagome "It feels strange"

"That's the magic hiding the village you're feeling" replied Shippo as he began to make hand signs and in no time at all, the image in front of her changed and there was an enormous brown gate surrounded by grey stone walls that lead to what Kagome imagined was a village.

Two guards, who Kagome identified has demons bowed to shippo.

"Lord Shippo you have returned" stated one guard

"Yes, and this is my guest, you will allow her entry" commanded Shippo. The guard nodded his head and opened up the large door to revealing the bustling village.

"Welcome Kagome," began Shippo "To the village hidden in the moonlight"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

"What is this place?" asked Kagome "It feels strange"

"That's the magic hiding the village you're feeling" replied Shippo as he began to make hand signs and in no time at all, the image in front of her changed and there was an enormous brown gate surrounded by grey stone walls that lead to what Kagome imagined was a village.

Two guards, who Kagome identified has demons bowed to shippo.

"Lord Shippo you have returned" stated one guard

"Yes, and this is my guest, you will allow her entry" commanded Shippo. The guard nodded his head and opened up the large door to revealing the bustling village.

"Welcome Kagome," began Shippo "To the village hidden in the moonlight"

 **Chapter 6-The tell-tale signs of a scent**

Kagome sat in a spacious room that looked similar to Sesshomaru's old office, decked in oak wooden walls and shelves filled with various books and a solid oak desk clean and organised which stood atop of a royal red carpet. Kagome didn't have to wait long until a famous aura swept towards the room she was sat comfortably in; she rose as the doors opened to reveal Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" She greeted with the slight bow of her head before grinning and running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you" she stated almost lovingly.

"Hn" Ssesshomaru replied wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Lord Sesshomaru, maybe we should get down to the serious stuff first as this concerns Kagome's life." Stated Shippo, who was stood in the door way with a cocky grin on his face. Sesshomaru lead Kagome back to her original seat and motioned for her to sit and she did, a look of concern shadowing over her features.

"I'm sure Shippo has told you about the fate of Inuyasha and your friends" inquired Sesshomaru and to this Kagome nodded her head, her face taking on a forlorn look.

"Shippo has brought you here today to offer you a home and a place to live as well as the news my demon ninja's have come across." Stated Sesshomaru.

'Demon ninja's?' thought Kagome to herself.

"Shippo lead a team that has recently found information about the Akatsuki, who seem to be hunting you down at the moment, in addition to this, we also found information about a man named Ryouji Nara, who we believe is your father…" began Sesshomaru, who stopped at Kagome's shocked gasp, but soon continued as she didn't comment. "We believe he is being held captive by the Akatsuki?"

"Abominable humans they are" commented Shippo snidely.

"Hn" replied Sesshomaru.

"Do you believe my father is still alive?" asked Kagome

"That has not been confirmed yet but we are considering infiltrating the Akatsuki, to ensure your safety Kagome" stated Shippo "We still don't know what they want from you"

"I'll do it!" Exclaimed Kagome standing from her seat, a look of determination on her face.

"Kagome you don't know what you're walking into." Shippo said with concern lacing his voice.

"Hn, Shippo is right" stated Sesshomaru.

Itachi and Kisame came to an abrupt halt, Kisame gasping for breath and his hands on his knees supporting his weight. Itachi glanced around and before his very eyes the magic he sensed disappeared and revealed a hidden village with a an enormous door mounted with a blue crescent moon, two guards stood at each side of the gate, with Ninja bands with the same crescent moon carved into the metal. Suddenly, Kisame gasped.

"Where the hell did this village come from?" he asked his question as left hanging.

The two guards rushed towards them as they realised that the village had been revealed jabbing their spears towards them. Itachi quickly knocked them out.

"Well that was easy enough" commented Kisame taking note of their fangs "Hey Itachi, have you seen this"

Itachi glanced at the fangs and the pointed ears of the ninja in front of them and narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Let's keep moving" ordered Itachi.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Shouted Kakashi

"But we'll never find her if we don't move fast enough" replied Naruto

"How troublesome" commented Shikamaru?

"Naruto, the temple is this way" stated Ino pointing down a dirt trail.

As they arrived at the temple, they saw many monks wandering in and out of the surrounding grounds of the temple.

"Can we help you?" asked one monk who had noted their arrival.

"We are looking for a girl by the name of Kagome?" responded Kakashi

"And why are you looking for her?" asked the monk suspiciously

"We are friends of Kagome's and ninja from Konoha" answered Naruto

"Oh well, Kagome did mention that she had written to friends in Konoha" answered the monk only now taking note of their forehead protectors. "She headed towards the river about a day ago"

"Thank you!" shouted Naruto heading towards the river and followed by the rest of his sighing team.

Sasuke stood near a river in fire country; he had tracked Kagome to this river. He glanced around looking for anything that would indicate which direction Kagome would have headed in. Suddenly, he snapped his head up and before he could move, Naruto appeared followed by his team. Sasuke set his face monotonously as he took in the team in front of them.

"Sasuke…" breathed Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Naruto" Sasuke intoned.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto

"Hn…" answered Sasuke

"You was looking for Kagome" stated Kakashi, Sasuke didn't move to answer.

"So you know that Akatsuki are after Kagome" stated Shikamaru.

"I smell…fox" stated Naruto, sniffing and testing the air experimentally.

"Fox?" questioned Shikamaru

"Yeah, a bit like me…but…more…" sniffed Naruto trying to think of the word "pure" he finished walking in the direction of the scent went "and Kagome's scent is intermingled with it."

"So you think Kagome is with a fox demon" deduced Kakashi

"Hmmm…Probably" replied Naruto

"Well I suppose it's the only lead we have" commented Choji.

"You're right," said Shikamaru, "Kakashi we may be best following Naruto's nose it's the best lead we have at the moment"

"Indeed" replied Kakashi and then turned to Sasuke "You are welcome to join us, you must be worried about Kagome"

"Hn" Sasuke agreed and followed slowly behind the group

 _ **A/N: Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: The Naruto and Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**_

 **Not what you expect 2:** Sequel to Not what you expect. Kagome is sort after by the Akatsuki and some unknown village. What will Sasuke and Shikamaru do to help her?

 **Recap:**

"I smell…fox" stated Naruto, sniffing and testing the air experimentally.

"Fox?" questioned Shikamaru

"Yeah, a bit like me…but…more…" sniffed Naruto trying to think of the word "pure" he finished walking in the direction of the scent went "and Kagome's scent is intermingled with it."

"So you think Kagome is with a fox demon" deduced Kakashi

"Hmmm…Probably" replied Naruto

"Well I suppose it's the only lead we have" commented Choji.

"You're right," said Shikamaru, "Kakashi we may be best following Naruto's nose it's the best lead we have at the moment"

"Indeed" replied Kakashi and then turned to Sasuke "You are welcome to join us, you must be worried about Kagome"

"Hn" Sasuke agreed and followed slowly behind the group

 **Chapter 7-Infiltrating the village hidden in the moonlight**

As Naruto's team continued to track Kagome via the foxes scent, they came to a sudden halt as they noticed two men lying on the ground. Sakura began to run over only to be stopped by Naruto.

"We don't know if they are members of Akatsuki, look over there we could very well of found the Akatsuki hideout" explained Naruto.

"No" replied Sasuke "They don't have to cloak of clouds and besides look at the gate, the symbol is of a crescent moon."

"Sasuke is right, we seem to have stumbled upon an unknown hidden village" deduced Kakashi.

"An unknown hidden village?" question Shikamaru to himself

"Sakura go check and see if those men are okay, we'll cover you" ordered Kakashi

Sakura ran over cautiously, she began check their pulse but soon her eyes bulged from shock.

"Ka…Kakashi…sensei" she bagan with a stutter "These men…they have pointed ears and razor sharp fangs and pointed claws"

"Demons?" Asked Ino

"Possibly" replied Shikamaru "Which means we are close to Kagome"

"I smell Kagome's scent with the foxes" said Naruto sniffing the air "And two other familiar scents that I can't place"

"She must be in the village" stated Kakashi "Right listen up, this is what we're going to do…"

"Strangers have infiltrated the village" stated Sesshomaru as he gazed out of the large window "We will discuss your involvement in this plan at a later time Kagome."

"Is it the Akatsuki?" questioned Shippo

"I'm not sure, however I sense some sort of unknown demons," repled Sesshomaru

"Partial bloods?" asked Shippo but his question went unanswered.

"Shippo, you guard Kagome" ordered Sesshomaru "If it's the Akatsuki they will come straight for her"

"Yes my lord" replied Shippo with a small bow

"Wait Sesshomaru, you can't do this, I want to help defend your village" protested Kagome

"If it is you they want, you will be just a hindrance" replied Sesshomaru and with that said he disappeared.

Kagome rushed the large window; she could see a white blur speeding towards the chaos she could see in the distance.

Itachi and Kisame surveyed the area panting for breath; they were surrounded by many ninja with similar looks of the two guarding the gates.

"They are even giving you a run for your money Itachi" chuckled Kisame

"This is no time for jokes" responded Itachi as he continued to survey the enemy, he had noticed that some were just like beasts, just like the bijuu and then some had features of beasts but had humanoid forms, he had never faced anything like this before. Suddenly his head shot up at the powerful aura that sped towards them, he glanced around once more and saw the demons in front him relax momentarily as they too sensed the aura arriving, they parted just like the red seas at the arrival of the powerful being.

Dust swept up in front of them and as it began to clear, a man in pure white and battle armour with long beautiful hair and mesmerising golden eyes appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the other demons shouted in relief, but Sesshomaru did not acknowledge them.

"Leave!" Ordered Sesshomaru, addressing both Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame visibly shivered at his cold, monotonous order, while Itachi controlled himself from showing any kind of fear. Itachi knew this man was not to be taken lightly.

"We will…" replied Itachi, Kisame giving him a look of surprise until his next words registered "once you give us Kagome."

Sesshomaru did not reply, instead he sped towards them, his hand taking hold of Itachi's throat, has he squeezed his neck without a care and Itachi began to choke. Kisame raised Samehada and swiped at Sesshomaru but it was quickly blocked by Sesshomaru drawing his own sword as he released his hold on Itachi, throwing him unceremoniously onto the ground. Sesshomaru parried a few times with Kisame until he too was thrown out of his way.

"Well he's a strong one!" chuckled Kisame "He could pose quite the challenge"

"Hn" replied Itachi

Kakashi led his team cautiously through the village, only to find many of the demons laid on the ground unconscious and dead.

"What do you suppose happened here?" questioned Ino

"Itachi is here" replied Sasuke

"Itachi?" questioned Sakura "What makes you say that?"

"This is Itachi's handiwork" he answered pointing to a poor demon laying there in agony

"That means Kisame is most likely here too" stated Kakashi

"This is more dangerous than we first thought" commented Shikamaru

"Let's keep moving with caution" ordered Kakashi.

"Kagome, you can't do this" shouted Shippo chasing her down the corridor

"I can and I will" she responded

"Sesshomaru will not be happy" Shippo tried to convince her

"Yeah well I'm not happy that the village you guys have worked so hard to build is being destroyed because of me" she responded.

"I will lock you up" replied Shippo in all seriousness

Kagome stopped in her storming of the corridor and look Shippo in the eyes.

"Don't" she said a sad smile gracing her features "I need to go willingly with the Akatsuki if I ever want to see my father alive. All these years I thought he was dead but if there is a chance that I can keep him alive, I will, no matter the cost."

"Ahhhh! Kagome, we're going to be in so much trouble." Responded Shippo

Kagome smiled and turned away ready to face the Akatsuki, Shippo following by her side.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
